FnD's Hidden Bases
During the course of the Voltz Wars series, Finbarhawkes and D 2the avid of FnD have constructed many hidden bases. These "evil hideouts" were built to protect FnD from enemies by the simple defense of hiding, but consequently lacked any other defenses, such as from a missile attack. Season One Volcano Base During the war with Pyrostasis, FnD built their first hidden base in a volcano, which was very close to Nethervoid's base. After discovering camouflage, FnD used camo blocks to make portion of the volcano's cliff face into a one way large window. Some small portions of the volcano were made of camo blocks which could be traveled through, making a few hidden entryways. The base was primitive, although it featured a quarry and a sorting system. FnD abandoned the base after Nethervoid discovered and raided it. Jungle Base After relocating far away from the volcano, FnD set up a new base in a hill in a jungle, with a small pond just outside. This base was much more spacious and advanced than the last one, and was only accessed by two passable camo blocks on the side of the hill, facing the pond. The base had a sorting system and quarries like the old one, but featured a kitchen, oil tanks, fusion reactor, and a failed attempt at an anti-matter reactor. This base was eventually discovered by Pyrostasis, and was deleted at the end of the season, along with the entire server. Season Three Mountain Base After the short lived season two, where FnD had no major hidden bases, however, in Voltz Wars: Season Three, they returned to their old hidden base strategy. After parachuting down to a new world to "fight terrorists", FnD quickly set up a base in the bottom of a mountain. Like their bases in Season One, this one had a one way camouflaged wall/window, but a dirt door was used so that one would have to open the door and would be unable to walk in by accident. This base at first had a quarry with a sorting system, but the sorting system was later replaced by a more efficient ME system. The bases also had rooms for Finbarhawkes, David, and their new refugee friend, Jermaine.There was not much else other than a hidden outlook higher up the mountain. Underground Base FnD eventually moved out of the mountain to make a larger base completely underground. Accessed by a long ladder with a grass trapdoor at the surface, the base was equipped with an ME system from the start, rather than ever having a sorting system. The base also featured oil-to-fuel conversion tanks, a fission reactor (with radioactive squids swimming in it), but most prominently a spaceship rocket launch chute located in a mountain at the surface. The base was not well hidden because FnD forgot to close the hatch for the rocket chute, thus it was painstakingly clear where the base was. After the base was raided by Aztecs and with the growing threat of Edd2012, FnD abandoned the base for a more secure setup. Bedrock Base Once D_2the_avid learned how to use tele-porters, he constructed a massive base just above bedrock. Accessed by a dirt door into a room with a tele-porter (and laser turrets), the base was comprised of one massive room with many rooms branching off from it, and a second floor with a balcony over the first. For power the base had about a hundred redstone energy cells which were powered by a large solar "fort" in a distant island, with the energy tesseracted into the base. Also, there was a rarely used fusion reactor in a concrete room on the first floor. In the main center room there was auto smelting system and massive ME terminal (with an auto crafting supercomputer), along with the redstone energy cells, a lot of machines, and a christmas tree for a while. The first floor also featured a trophy room, David and Finbar's rooms, armory, and oil/fuel storage. The second floor contained the war room, tele-porter hallway (where FnD could teleport to many far away projects and bases, it was protected by a long string of laser turrets), an incomplete factory belt, and Jermaine! The base was destroyed by Anti-matter missiles during The Early Dawn Category:Location Category:Bases and outposts